Roman Duel Academy
by RozaCourt
Summary: Katherine is a Roman bent on revenge on the ones that hurt her family. And when she passes her final test, she can head on to Battle City to finally act. (Yes, i made up my own little deck for my personal characters, but that's just to show that they're different. i hope you like it!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Test

Katherine

I landed in the field under my balcony, preparing to take the test that determines whether or not I'm ready to take on any dangers I might face in Battle City. If I fail it, I can't leave the school until I pass it the next year.

I spotted my friends/ teammates and walked over to them. This test is for ALL of us, though it means the most to me. I have a score to settle in Battle City, and I can't do it confined in my dorm and Duel Academy classrooms.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked them.

"Definitely; let's show these twerps that the Roman Court means business," my right hand girl, Alex, said. I grinned and faced the judges as they took a seat at the edge of the field. One held a megaphone to her lips.

"The test begins in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… go!"

A bunch of Egyptian monsters appeared all around us, and we stood in a circle back to back (there are six of us). The monsters raised their staffs towards us.

"Fly!" I ordered. We shot into the air as blasts shot at us. "Hand!" energy (me), electricity (Alex), earth (Rose), fire (Mia), water (Nia), and air (Anna) balls floated above our raised hands. "Transfer!" we transferred the power to our hands aimed at the monsters. "Fire!" the attacks hit the monsters, causing them to disappear.

"Up!" I yelled. We shot up into the air just as more monsters shot blasts at us. "Hands!" balls of our powers floated over our hands. "Shoot!" We shot the balls at the new threats.

"Get back, get back, get back!" We flew backwards as boulders fell down towards us. Our feet touched the wall behind us. "Hold it! Energize!" Our hands crackled with power as we stayed against the wall. "Get 'em!" We shoved off of the wall, shot toward the monsters that sent the boulders, and made them disappear just by touching them.

"Circle up!" We stood back to back again as a thick group of monsters surrounded us. "Sun up!" Power sparkled between our fingers as we quickly swung our arms around up, back down to our midriff, and out to the monsters. Blasts shot out of triangles made in our hands. The monsters disappeared.

After a few seconds, we floated back down to the field of now cheering Academy students. We bowed to them and grinned as freshmen surrounded us to ask us questions.

"Give them some breathing room, ladies and gents," one of the judges said. They moved out of the way so that all three judges could approach us.

"So, how did we do?" Rose asked. We all looked at them as they consulted their notes.

"Well, your execution was flawless," the 3rd replied.

"We practiced for hours perfecting it," Mia told them.

"Katherine's orders were clear and precise," the 1st continued.

"Her foresight is a lot more advanced than others," Nia explained.

"I think you six are well prepared for the challenges of Battle City," the 2nd said.

"You really mean it?" Anna asked.

"We always mean what we say," the 3rd replied. We clutched each others' hands and squealed. "As you are packing, I will sign three of you up for the latest Kaiba Corp tournament. Which…?"

"Meta, Rose, and me," Alex said instantly.

"Very well then. Have a nice time in the city." We raced to our rooms and pulled out suitcases. The others stood out of the way; I snapped and all of the suitcases were filled with our clothes. We slipped dark sunglasses on.

"Battle City, here we come!" we yelled. Alex raised her hand and glowed yellow. We disappeared and reappeared in a Battle City hotel. The clerk looked surprised to see us.

"We would to like to stay in your best room," I told her.

"We reserve that one for Mr. Kaiba, miss. Maybe…." I took off my shades off and looked her in the eye.

"The best there is, please." Her eyes dazed over, and she typed into the computer beside her. She handed us key cards.

"Here you go. The penthouse suit on the top floor." I smiled and slipped the shades back on, releasing her from my influence.

"Thank you." I snapped, and our bags followed us into the elevator. We burst out laughing as soon as the doors closed.

"This is going to be SO much fun!" the less experienced three (Mia, Nia, and Anna) shrieked. I had no choice but to agree.

After unpacking, I stood on the balcony rail and looked across the city. "There it is, ladies. The Battle City home of Maximillion Pegasus." The others crowded behind me.

"Can we come with you?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"This shouldn't take long." I jumped off of the rail and floated above the city. I flew to the 2nd tallest building and into the only open window.

"Can I help you?" a man sitting in a revolving chair asked me. I felt a card appear in my hand.

"Yes, you can actually. I am in need of a soul to add to my deck." I raise the card. "Ice Princess, come out!" My signature monster appeared in front of me with her ice colored staff raised.

"You've got to be kidding me. Taking souls is…."

"Inhuman? I know. That didn't seem to stop you from taking my mom's before."

"I didn't take…."

"LIAR! Ice Princess, attack him with Ice Soul Snatcher!" An ice colored blast shot out of the staff and hit him. As my monster took away his soul, I searched his desk for a particular card. I lifted the card showing my mom's warrior face, stuffed it into my pocket, and turned to pick up the Pegasus card. I flew back out of the building and to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Romans and the unfamiliar cards.**

Chapter 2

The Weird Duels

Kaiba

"Seto, something's happening in the city!" my little brother, Mokuba, said running into my office. I looked up from my computer and at him.

"What is?" He grabbed the remote from my desk.

"See for yourself." He turned the TV on, and I was surprised to see three girls dueling three boys at once.

"So what? The tournament just began."

"Just watch."

"I activate the spell card Attack Swords. Now every monster that's a royal on the field gets a 1000 ATK point power boost," one girl said. Swords appeared in the hands of… hang on. I've never seen those cards before!

"Where did those come from?" I asked Mokuba. He shrugged, still watching the duel.

"I activate Ice Princess's special ability. Now I can tribute every royal monster with the ATK of 2000 or higher on the field to summon this." Practically all of the monsters disappeared, leaving each boy with one monster in attack mode. "Rise guardian of the Roman Empire, Roman Knight Dragon!"

The boys gulped as a knight astride a fierce looking dragon appeared in front of the girl. "And another thing. Since I used more than one type of royal, I get to attack for each different one I used. Let's see, I used ice, fire, earth, spell, and warrior. That's more than enough to defeat you goons. This is for the Romans that were ridiculed by the Egyptians! Roman Knight Dragon, attack their monsters and finish this duel!"

Even I had to wince when the monster obeyed her in a bright flash. When the light went away, the three girls were taking the KC pieces from the boys.

"Let's go find another opponent, girls. There's nothing here but idiots and losers."

"Not even worth us coming to Domino City for." They disappeared, and Mokuba turned the television off. Without speaking, both of us stood and walked to the conference room (well, he walked. I stormed).

"Who is she?!" I demanded from my workers. They scrambled to their laptops and started searching the group. Soon, a picture of the trio plus three other girls appeared on the main screen.

"They're names are, starting from the left, Anna, Nia, Mia, Rose, Alex, and Katherine. They come from some kind of Roman Duel Academy," one said. I glared at the three girls.

"Who are those three in general?" An article appeared with a picture of the three duelists.

"Katherine is the daughter of one of Pegasus's late workers. It is said that her mother disappeared during one of his meetings. Alex is a girl that used to be in and out of jail before she met Katherine and joined the Roman Court. Rose is just a girl that happened to meet the other two at the school along with the other three friends."

"What are they doing HERE? The Romans are supposed to remain in ROME." Nothing new appeared on the screen.

"I think they're just here for the tournament. There's nothing about them coming to Domino City for a particular reason."

"Can we kick them out of the tournament, Seto?" Mokuba asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"No we can't. We just have to hope that they get eliminated very quickly." He looked at me in disbelief.

"They could hurt people in the process. During our tournament."

"I hate it too, but there isn't much we can do. I'll make some phone calls though." I walked out of the room and back to my office. I started dialing on my phone.

The next day, Mokuba and I went out into the city to see how the trio was doing. Sure enough, Katherine and Alex were dueling bug boy and dinosaur boy.

"We LET you two summon your strongest monsters, you dork. Nobody can defeat the unstoppable Katherine and Alex." I watched as they both drew a card.

They started talking at the same time. "I summon the roman monster Prince Ice. Now by fusing him with Ice Princess and Princess Ice, I can summon ruler of the Ice Court, Queen Ice of Rome!" A huge queen appeared between the two of them.

"I sacrifice 3000 LP to raise Queen Ice's ATK by 3000 and so that she can attack two extra times," Katherine said. Her life points went down to 1000 and the monster's ATK went up.

"I sacrifice 1000 LP so that her ATK would raise again by 1000 and to attack one more extra time." Alex's LP went down to 500 and the monster's ATK went up again.

"Do the math boys! 200,000 ATK is more than enough to destroy your monsters! The extra attacks ensures that you are a) defenseless and b) out of life points! This duel is over!"

Everybody watched as the Ice queen attacked the boys. But this time, the girls weren't done with their opponents.

"You two could be very useful to us. Queen Ice, attack them with Soul Snatcher!" My eyes widened as her monster raised its staff and attacked the boys again. After a while, they fell and the two girls walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dueling Joey

Katherine

"I will trade Dino Geek for… the Valon guy," said Alex, pointing to the designated cards. Since we're between duels, we're doing some Soul Trading (it's just like Duel Monsters trading but we trade souls).

"No way! He automatically protects Mai from attacks! Besides, he's cute and I love his accent!"

"He has the power of the Orichalcos though!"

"But you already have two of them!" I can be so childish sometimes. But that's what makes this fun.

"And the 3rd will complete the set."

"Guys, we got company," Rose said. Alex and I looked up; a group of 4 teens walked down the alley to us.

"We've been looking for the 6 of you. You've been wreaking havoc in Battle City," the shortest one said.

"Hey, you're Yugi. That makes you Joey, Tristan, and Tea," I said. They nodded. "So what you gonna do?" My friends crossed their arms.

"I'm gonna duel ya. If I win, you have to give those people back their souls," Joey answered. Alex and I shrugged.

"Who do you want to duel?" Alex asked. He pointed at her. "No way! I want to duel Yugi, not YOU!" 'Uh-oh. Here comes the rant,' I thought.

"She wants the King of Games, not the King of Lames," Anna said.

"The Master of the Gods, not the Master of the Clods," Nia added.

"The Duel Monsters Champ, not Chump," Mia finished.

"Alright already. I get it," he sulked. I stared at him for a while.

"Duel him, Alex." She looked at me.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll trade him for the Orichalcos guy. Wheeler's soul goes best with Valentine's anyway." His hands balled into fists.

"You have Mai?"

"Mm-hm. See?" I showed him the card with her face on it. "So, duel or no duel? Cause we have some Soul Trading to do. You should try it. It's better that monster trading."

"He'll duel," Tea said. We shrugged and moved to give them room.

~Line Break~

"I activate the spell Mega Morph! Now guess who's monster is stronger?!" Alex taunted as Ice Prince's ATK went from 2200 to 4400. "So that basically gives me the win right?"

"The duel ain't over until somebody's LP hit zero," Tristan said from behind Joey.

"That can be arranged. I give 1000 more LP to my trap! That means you can't use any spells/traps during this battle! Ice Prince, attack his Red Eyes!"

I pulled out my Valon card as his LP went to zero. "As promised." I gave her the card as Joey's soul went into another. I grabbed it. "Oh, and Yugi?" He looked at me. "I'm coming for you. Alone. If you hope to defeat me, contact Kaiba. Only HE has the key to my defeat."

With that I disappeared with my friends.


End file.
